


pebbles at my window

by mels



Series: tsraswy verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil surprises Dan with a midnight date.a timestamp for my ficthe sun rises and sets with you!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tsraswy verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	pebbles at my window

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thanks to [viki](https://souvenire.tumblr.com/) & [sari](https://phastelpink.tumblr.com/) for the support and for betaing this for me <3

_Thud._

Dan hears it in the distance, something hitting and bouncing off of something else. He chooses to ignore it, too tired to care. His mind drifts again, back into darkness and the sleep he very much wants.

_Thud. Thud._

He turns around in his bed at the sound. It was easier to ignore the first time, but now it’s about to get on his nerves. He opens his eyes, closes them again - all he wants is to go back to sleep and ignore the–

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

Dan wants to _scream_ \- who _dares_ to disturb him like this? He sits up, looks out the window, down to see who is there. Not much is visible in the dark, but the person standing there is someone he would recognize anywhere - even in the pitch-black night. His heart instantly softens, all the annoyance he felt suddenly blown away and replaced by a warm, mushy feeling that quickly spreads through his body.

Another small thud of something against the glass, then Phil waves at him and Dan’s heart starts to swell. They haven’t seen each other for almost two days and Dan has slowly died inside with every second spent apart. Dan doesn’t mind Phil spending time with his family, but he also does mind it when he doesn’t get even a minute of the day with Phil. It’s conflicting, and he hates it because he doesn’t quite understand it.

Dan opens the treehouse window slightly and whispers, “What the fuck was that?”

Phil chuckles. “Just some pebbles,” he says in a low voice, “are you coming down?”

Dan grins, knowing Phil probably can’t see it but he lets it bleed into his voice. “Yeah!”

Something about Phil throwing pebbles at his window to get his attention is weirdly romantic. It’s like a scene from a cheesy rom-com, or something they’d do a very long time ago in real life as well. Dan likes it… actually, he loves it. 

Dan smiles the whole way down the stairs, which feels miles long now because he just wants to be in Phil’s arms. He doesn’t even remember to bring a hoodie or a jacket, and he regrets it but only for a moment - when he sees Phil, nothing else matters. And when his arms fling around Phil’s neck, and when they pull each other tight, tight, the whole world is gone, it’s just the two of them.

He nuzzles his nose against Phil’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of him. It feels like home, smells like home, like everything is finally right in the world again. It’s so weird how one thing, one person and their embrace, can simply make him so at ease again. As if he was lost and now he’s found his way home, like Phil is his compass.

“Idiot!” Dan hisses into his ear, with an undertone of fondness. 

Phil snorts. “Did you like it though?”

“Yes,” says Dan, as he pulls away “loved it.”

“Good.”

“What are you doing here? It’s midnight.” Dan says, eyeing Phil.

Phil shrugs and smiles. “Well, I- I missed you. Thought I would surprise you with something.”

Dan grins, ear to ear. “And surprise me you did. In a weirdly yet cheesy and romantic way.”

Phil looks sly, and something about the way his eyes glisten in the moonlight makes butterflies flutter in Dan’s stomach. “Okay, but,” says Phil, “there’s more.”

Dan swallows. “More?”

“Yes.”

Phil grabs his hand and pulls him out through the gate, onto the little path that connects to the bigger road down by the lake. He weaves their fingers together and pulls Dan close, the heat between their bodies warming Dan up a little in the chilly air. Normally, he’s not really big on surprises but he’s very keen to find out what Phil’s got in mind. 

As they near the water, Dan spots something that looks like candles on the grass. Except they’re not standing on grass, they’re actually sitting on a huge blanket. In the middle of the blanket stands a picnic basket, and Dan can only imagine what that contains. The way the candles flicker makes Dan realise they don’t flicker like real candles, so they’re probably fake, but it’s cosy nonetheless.

“What…” Dan starts, the rest of his words fading into thin air.

Phil turns Dan towards him, teeth glistening in the white moonlight when he smiles. “This is for us. I… felt bad for leaving you, so I wanted to make it up to you.” He looks away, suddenly seeming quite shy - which is an odd but very cute look on him.

Dan feels even warmer now, though his arms are filled with goosebumps. “You are…” he’s lost for words. “Too good to me,” is what he can come up with.

Phil shakes his head a bit. “You deserve so much more.”

Dan grins, takes Phil’s face in his hands, and leans in to kiss him. He didn’t realise how much he’d missed this in the last 48 hours or so, not until now when it’s finally his again. Phil’s lips are soft as they slide against his, greedy when he pushes his tongue between Dan’s lips, the pressure making Dan’s mouth fall open, completely compliant to Phil’s touch. His hands move to Phil’s back, crushing the fabric of Phil’s shirt in his hands to pull him tighter.

Never in a million years could Dan have dreamt about falling so hard and deep for another human. He never thought he was interesting enough to capture someone’s attention, never thought he was loveable in that way before. Sure, he’s had friends a long time ago, but this goes so much deeper than that. His friends never lasted long, they always moved onto someone else. But Phil… Phil has stayed, so far, and with him it feels like something else, something _more_ , something that has always been missing in his life and among friends he’s made before. 

Dan pushes his mouth harder against Phil’s, greedy for more of him. Phil doesn’t seem to mind, his hands just gripping Dan’s face a bit tighter as if to steady him. His bottom lip gets caught between Phil’s teeth and Dan shudders pleasantly. Phil pulls back, dragging Dan’s lip out a bit before letting go, as his hands move down to grip Dan’s.

“So,” Phil clears his throat, turning slightly towards the blanket, “this is for you. And for me too, of course. But mostly for you.”

Dan grins and kisses him once more, before studying the blanket a bit closer. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

Phil grins too, his teeth lit up by the moon, and with a slight sarcastic undertone he says, “I did not know that before, but now I do.”

Dan looks at what Phil has laid out for them. It’s a large blanket, with candles at each corner and some more in the middle around the closed basket. Everything is placed right by the lake, the moon mirroring in the water, casting beautiful light and shadows on Phil’s face. 

“Oh god, are the candles real?” says Dan, almost sounding horrified.

Phil snorts and kisses his cheek. “No, they’re… plastic.”

“Good,” Dan exhales with a small laugh. “I thought so but I had to double check.”

Phil chuckles at him and sits down on the blanket, and Dan follows, sitting opposite him. He watches Phil’s graceful fingers pluck a steel thermos, a couple of sandwiches and something that looks like a see-through container of cookies out of the basket. Dan’s stomach growls loudly at the sight, and they both laugh softly into the quiet summer night. 

Dan looks out over the calm water, only a few slow waves rippling onto the beach. Phil hands him a sandwich that’s still half wrapped in plastic wrap. Dan starts eating slowly, careful not to bite into the plastic. It’s a dark bread with seeds, he can taste the sunflower seeds so clearly, and there’s butter, salad and cucumber. From the thermos, Phil pours some hot cocoa into a plastic mug - Dan can tell it’s cocoa from the sweet smell that a small gust of wind blows his way. Phil knows what he likes, it’s exactly this, this is really what he needed right now - some good food and drink, but most of all just Phil’s presence.

They eat, and talk in between bites, or even with food in their mouths when something just can’t wait. Phil tells him about his day, how they went rock climbing and then went for ice cream.

“Oh, I know exactly what climbing stones feel like now,” Dan says around a mouthful of sandwich.

Phil laughs, his mouth filled too, then he says, “Yeah, you do! One day you’ll come climbing with us too. If you want, of course.”

Dan swallows the last piece of bread down with a large gulp of still a bit too hot cocoa before he speaks again. “Yes, of course I want to! Don’t be silly, I like you. And your family.” Phil grins and leans over to kiss Dan softly once, twice, before he leans back and opens the container of cookies.

“My mum made these when we got back home earlier,” says Phil.

Dan licks his lips, mouth watering. “They smell delicious!” The cookie smell is almost palpable. The small chocolate pieces in the yellow dough glisten a bit in the dim light. Or maybe that’s just in his imagination, Dan isn’t sure.

Phil presses a cookie gently against Dan’s lips, and Dan opens his mouth as if on cue. “They _are_ delicious too.”

Dan crunches down on the cookie and loves the way it crumbles under the pressure of his teeth. Except when the crumbles dribble down his chin and lands on his lap. But he couldn’t care less about making a mess when Phil is feeding him a heavenly cookie, that’s buttery and sweet with a strong, delicious vanilla taste and amazing, crispy chocolate bits. _Oh. My. God._ He’s never tasted anything better in his whole entire life!

He carefully takes another bite, watching out for Phil’s fingers when his teeth bite into the soft crumbliness again. He waits for the cookie to melt in his mouth, feeling the sugar as it dissolves on his tongue and seeps into his veins, spreading through his system, making him slowly more energised. 

Phil kisses him then, and it makes him hot. Nothing about this is particularly hot per se, it’s just crumbs, tongues and lips, and perhaps some teeth in between, all in one. Regardless, he likes it - or, actually, he loves it. Because it’s Phil, and he really, really likes Phil. And there is nothing better than Phil, nothing better than his hands in Dan’s hair, and Dan’s hands running up and down his back, and his fingers tracing the hills and valleys of Phil’s spine through his shirt.

They eat almost all of the cookies Phil brought, Dan loses count after the second cookie. It’s so nice to just sit there, their laughter filling the air as Phil wipes away crumbs from the corners of Dan’s mouth. Somewhere closeby, a bird is making an awful lot of noise and if Dan wasn’t so mesmerised by Phil he’d probably yell at it to shut the hell up. But now all that matters is Phil’s fingers at the corner of his mouth, stroking over his dimples and his nose. Dan leans into the touch, turning his head so his lips can meet the soft skin on Phil’s thumb. Phil chuckles and then he looks away for a second, cheeks slightly blushed.

A few moments pass when they just sit there, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. After another few minutes, Dan doesn’t check or keep track of how many, Phil starts clearing off the blanket. Dan lies down, leaving room for Phil next to him, and gazes up at the stars through the foliage of the trees. It slows his heartbeat down at once, the serene movement of the leaves in a light summer breeze and the sound of the lapping water just adding to the calmness that’s slowly settling in Dan’s bones.

Dan is so relaxed he jumps a bit when Phil nudges his side. He presses a light kiss to Dan’s cheek and Dan turns to him. Phil opens his arms up in invitation and Dan doesn’t wait to climb into what’s become a bit of a safe space for him. He feels shielded there, from the whole world, good and bad, it’s just him and Phil, their breaths starting to sync within seconds and hearts soon beating as one.

Phil hugs Dan tight and exhales into his hair, spreading warm air down Dan’s neck and back. For a while Dan just lies there with his eyes closed, listening to Phil’s heart as it comes down to a more steady rhythm, and it almost makes him fall asleep at how calm it is. Phil’s hand nestles in his hair, which brings him back to here and now, and he looks up at Phil, smiling from ear to ear. He leans up to press his lips to Phil’s jaw, once, twice, and more, on different patches of his skin, as Phil twists curl after curl of Dan’s hair between his fingers.

Suddenly, Dan blurts out, ”Have you ever thought about how alone we are in the universe? But it also feels like we’re not?”

Phil seems stunned, judging by the silence that follows. After a few beats, he says, “It’s so big, there’s no way Earth is the only planet with life.”

Dan looks up at him. “You think so?”

Phil nods. “Yeah,” he smiles. Dan isn’t sure if that’s comforting or not. He doesn’t like the thought of being alone, but something about there potentially being unknown life out there also fills him with a mild unease. Dan’s eyes lock at a particular pattern of stars, almost like a heart shape, and he smiles. 

They fall silent and continue to lie there for a long time, getting lost in the sounds and smells from each other and the world around them. Phil runs the fingers from one of his hands up and down along Dan’s spine, adding just enough pressure for him to feel it through his shirt and it’s the most at ease Dan’s probably ever felt in his life.

Nearby there’s a crunch in the leaves from some animal padding across the ground, somewhere else a bird is singing a song into the black night, just below them the water is still lapping onto shore at the same pace. It’s peaceful, and it makes him feel like the whole world is theirs. And maybe it is, at least for a few more hours. It’s a nice feeling, to be alone but not feel lonely. He enjoys that so, so much and he never wants it to end. And for now, it doesn’t end, even if he knows they’ll eventually need to go home. 

But Dan doesn’t think about that now, he just sits up, puts his hands on the blanket on each side of Phil’s upper body and straddles him. He watches the moonlight sparkle in Phil’s eyes before leaning down to kiss him into the blanket, and forget the world once again.

**Author's Note:**

> **thank you for reading <3**
> 
> find me on [tumblr](fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/622921036532465664/pebbles-at-my-window-a-timestamp-phil-surprises) :3


End file.
